Captura de un corazon dolido
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: La historia todavia no revelada en ningun juego, la captura de Shadow desde su escape de Ark, ¿como era posible que la forma definitiva de vida fuera capturado y encerrado 50 años?la continuación de esta historia es el comienzo del SA2 con lo cual es una


CAPTURA DE UN CORAZON DOLIDO

Una chica rubia corre por un pasillo, lleva un vestido no muy corto de color celeste y una chaqueta con las mangas cortas de un azul mas oscuro. Llega a una habitación donde entra gritando:

-¡Shadow! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Están atacando la colonia!

Un erizo negro de un metro de altura, mechas y ojos rojos la mira, deja lo que está haciendo y salen corriendo de la habitación

-Por favor, Shadow, son los experimentos de mi abuelo, los quieren destruir

-No te preocupes, no pasará- le contesta éste

Al rato de estar luchando contra los soldados de GUN, María Robotnick, que así se llama la chica, recibe un mensaje de su abuelo, a lo que ella detiene al erizo en su lucha contra los soldados de GUN y sale corriendo por los pasillos de la colonia en dirección contraria, el erizo un poco extrañado por la reacción de la chica se deja llevar por ella de la mano mientras corren

-Me ha dicho mi abuelo que debemos abandonar la colonia.

A esto el erizo toma la iniciativa y corriendo mas deprisa se queda él tirando de la mano de María mientras siguen por los pasillos, al detenerse junto a una puerta escuchan ruido detrás, y descubren que uno de los soldados de GUN les está siguiendo pistola en mano.

- -¡Alto! ¡Deteneos!- les grita el soldado- ¡Alto o disparo!- y apuntando al techo dispara.

Shadow se detiene mirándolo desafiantemente, pero María vuelve a cogerle de la mano tirando con fuerza de él, y éste de nuevo retoma la carrera con ella de la mano, al final de todo, cuando llegan a la parte más baja de la colonia, la zona de evacuación ella dice

-Métete en esta cápsula…

-…Y tu?...- le corta Shadow

-Yo enseguida me meto contigo- fue la respuesta

Pero cerró la puerta de la compuerta y llegó corriendo a los mandos del lanzamiento de las cápsulas

-¿Qué?- grito Shadow- ¡María!- gritaba mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas en el cristal de la cápsula

-Shadow, escucha, eres muy importante para el futuro de los humanos, tu no debes morir

-¡Maria no! ¡abre esto!- gritaba Shadow pero ella le ignoraba

Se escucharon unos pasos en la puerta, ambos miraron y recibieron al soldado, que seguía con la pistola en la mano, cuando entró miró a Shadow en la cápsula y luego a María en los controles, levantó la pistola con ambas manos apuntándola

-¡Niña! ¡Suelta eso!- le amenazó cargando la pistola- ¡no lo hagas! ¡suelta los controles!

María miró a Shadow y le dijo

-Prométeme que les ayudarás para que sean felices

-¡María!- gritó de nuevo Shadow

María activó la palanca de despegue de la cápsula y el soldado disparó sobre ella, luego salió corriendo a detener la cápsula. María en el suelo sangrando miraba a Shadow que la miraba aterrorizado mientras decía

-Prométemelo… hasta siempre Shadow el erizo

-¡María!

El soldado no pudo impedir que la cápsula saliera al espacio, junto a otra, en dirección a la Tierra, así que abandonó la sala. Dentro de la cápsula entrando en la atmósfera terrestre, se encontraba Shadow roto en dolor y en ira, intentando romper los cristales con los puños, apenas duró nada, cuando la cápsula llevó a tierra firme, en el desierto, del golpe Shadow perdió el conocimiento. Cuando lo recuperó se incorporó ayudándose con las manos en las rodillas, miró hacia arriba, la luz del sol le hacía daño en los ojos, el aire era pesado, caliente, y le costaba respirar, intentó ponerse de pie del todo, con gran esfuerzo lo consiguió, la cápsula por el impacto se había partido en dos, liberándolo y había acabado a unos metros de ella, en la arena del desierto brillaban los cristales rotos, al fondo una pirámide y unas montañas mas allá.

-Esto es la tierra…- dijo Shadow

Pero un sonido llamó su atención unos veinte vehículos entre tanques y helicópteros se dirigían al lugar donde había impactado las cápsulas, lo que no sabían es que Shadow estaba despierto, al llegar a la zona rodearon a Shadow, unos soldados se asomaron de los tanques con las metralletas a mano, y los helicópteros desplegaron sus metralletas también. Un soldado con un megáfono le habló

-¡Ríndete inmediatamente!

Shadow parado, con los brazos cruzados y mirada de odio les esperaba

-Vosotros no sabéis quien soy…- se limitó a decir

-¿Quieres acabar como tu amiga?- se limitó a decir otro soldado

Ante este ataque Shadow entrecerró los ojos, ya no podía emitir más odio como el que estaba emitiendo en ese momento, saltó a atacar a un helicóptero, que le esquivó por poco, y al caer a la tierra se dirigió a un tanque cercano, los helicópteros se alejaron y tomaron posiciones un poco más lejos, por la radio interna los soldados decían

-Nunca ha estado en la tierra, según el informe…

-No está acostumbrado, mira que lento se mueve…

-Cuidado!

Los soldados de un tanque tuvieron que saltar para evitar morir quemados cuando Shadow lo golpeó hasta hacerlo estallar, aunque le costaba bastante respirar, los ojos por culpa del polvo se iban irritando mas, y de ataque en ataque se detenía a frotárselos

-yo diría que se encuentra al límite de sus fuerzas

-que alguien recoja a esos compañeros- se ordenó

-necesitamos refuerzos- se escuchó de un soldado que estaba dentro de un tanque- ¡nos va a reventar!

-No necesitamos más refuerzos, nosotros nos valemos, somos 20 contra uno…

-19 señor…

-¡cállese alférez!

Por el horizonte apareció otro helicóptero más grande que los de combate, era birrotor, con unas puertas a los lados, éstas se encontraban abiertas y dejaban ver una cápsula metálica, como un ataúd de metal, pero pequeño, dentro del helicóptero viajaban cinco médicos con sus batas blancas y estaban discutiendo de las medidas a tomar una vez que capturaran a Shadow

-tenemos que investigarlo…

-que dices!- replicó una doctora- es una aberración para la vida

-pero es una obra de arte en la ciencia

-si tiene las propiedades que el informe dice que tiene, se podría hacer mucho bien en los humanos

Un general que viajaba con ellos en el helicóptero estaba escuchando la conversación e interrumpió diciendo

-el sujetó será encerrado en la cárcel de Isla Prisión bajo custodia militar, para que nadie nunca pueda despertarlo de nuevo

-…- lo cinco doctores sabían que no podían replicar

y se mantendrá en secreto bajo las palabras clave "Proyecto Shadow"

Shadow se iba acostumbrando poco a poco al terreno, los aeropatínes no los podía encender porque la arena no le ponía las cosas fáciles, pero cuando se subía a uno de los tanques al atacarlo los encendía y adquiría más velocidad, poco a poco los ojos se iban acostumbrando al brillo del sol, al calor, al aire pesado, tenía que hacerlo a marchas forzadas, puesto los soldados no paraban de dispararle y tenía que esquivar las balas, como podía, mientras atacaba a los tanques que eran los que estaban en tierra y tenía más a mano

-debo sobrevivir- decía Shadow- e echo una promesa!

"María" pensaba "no olvidaré nunca lo que te han hecho, no me dejaré coger", una de las veces de un salto terminó mas lejos y se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, en dirección contraria a los helicópteros, que de inmediato iniciaron una persecución, Shadow mientras se encontraba a unos centímetros del suelo con los aeropatínes funcionando apenas era visible, solo se le localizaba por el rastro de polvo que iba dejando, la estela de arena que no podía evitar dejar detrás suya, patinando con todas sus fuerzas, se dirigía al sur sin saberlo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo aumentaba el calor, y con el calor se le hacía más difícil el respirar, el horizonte parecía infinito, no tenía fin, el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto. Desde los helicópteros hablaban

-señor, cada vez hace más calor

-ya no le queda mucho

Desde el helicóptero de los médicos, que se encontraban asomados a las puertas interesados en la persecución de la que eran partícipes, la situación se estaba tornando a preocupante

-Señor- llamó una doctora al general- le va a dar un colapso

-Ese calor no es nada bueno- replicó otro doctor

-El que a decidido ir por aquí es él- se limitó a decir el general

Poco a poco Shadow iba notando los efectos del calor, le costaba respirar y poco a poco sin darse cuenta iba disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que los helicópteros le dieron alcance, en un momento se paró y se giró de nuevo con el cuerpo en postura desafiante, pero sabía que no podía más " no estoy acostumbrado a este ambiente, estoy en mi límite" los helicópteros no se acercaban, el intentó atacar, pero estaba demasiado lejos para darles, algunos les disparaban, dentro del helicóptero de los médicos se oían las protestas de los médicos

-¡a ese paso lo van a matar!- gritó de nuevo la doctora

-¡cálmese o la excluyo del proyecto!- le ordenó el general

-lo siento señor,…, no volverá a pasar- se contuvo las lágrimas la doctora y volvía a mirar por fuera del helicóptero

Una ráfaga pareció darle a Shadow, que desapareció entre el polvo del desierto

-¿quien ha disparado tan cerca?- gritó el general desde su asiento

-aquí pájaro 4, lo siento señor, el viento me… eh!- se cortó la comunicación un momento- no puede ser…

Miraron hacia la derecha del todo que era el helicóptero cuatro, se sorprendieron al ver a Shadow subido sobre los cristales de la cabina, estaba sin caerse con los aeropatínes al máximo haciendo como si levitara sobre el cristal, el piloto veía los aeropatínes sorprendido, luego grito cuando Shadow levantó los puños y de un golpe echó a tierra el helicóptero

-lo ha echado abajo…- dijo el piloto del helicóptero cinco que se encontraba a su lado- e!... evasión!- y se quitó de la trayectoria de Shadow, el cual volvió a caer a la ardiente arena

- preparad los sedantes, para la próxima vez que se suba a un helicóptero le disparáis- ordenó el general

- si señor!- respondieron los médicos de abordo

En un par de minutos el general dio las suficientes órdenes para que los helicópteros hicieran una trampa a Shadow, uno de ellos se puso cerca como para atacarlo el cual Shadow de una patada lo tiró abajo, saltó al siguiente y lo derribó también, ya más cerca del helicóptero grande, el cual de un saltó entró dentro y se quedó mirando a los médicos.

-um… 4 médicos…-dijo mirando a un lado- y un general al otro…- dijo mirando al otro lado

-lo siento mucho- le dijo el general

-Aggh…- gritó Shadow poniéndose una mano en el hombro, encontró algo clavado, y se lo quitó

- hay 5 médicos- continuó el general, q moviendo los controles del helicóptero hizo que éste se inclinara haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

-aaaa- gritaban lo médicos al no esperarse esa reacción

Una de las doctoras no le dio tiempo a agarrase y pasó cayendo al lado de Shadow, el cual hizo que se caía, y con una mano la agarró y con otra se agarraba al borde del helicóptero

-no me sueltes- le rogó la doctora

-porqué queréis matarme- se limitó a decir Shadow

-nadie quiere matarte- seguía en tono de ruego

- por eso me perseguís, no?- hizo fuerza con el brazo subiendo el suyo, hasta que sus caras se encontraban a la misma altura- dile al general… que puedo leer la mente- luego de un movimiento brusco la lanzó al interior del aparato.

-¡ahora!- se oyó decir.

Otro de los médicos salió y le disparó a Shadow otra vez sobre el hombro, clavándole una segunda aguja, éste volvió a gritar y se la arrancó de nuevo tirándola al interior del helicóptero, pero los dedos se le resbalaron y cayó de nuevo a la arena. El general sonriente, escuchó lo que le dijo la doctora e informó que seguía vigente el mismo plan, pero esa vez se levantó del asiento y le arrebató el fusil de los tranquilizantes al médico.

-el plan continúa tal como he explicado antes- se limitó a decir

El resto de helicópteros continuaron con el plan, comenzaron a volar en círculos, tal como Shadow había escuchado, luego uno a uno le iba disparando y poco a poco se acercaba, éste cuando tenía uno cerca le esquivaba, al rato fue tomando de nuevo confianza y se subió a uno de ellos, entonces notó de nuevo el pinchazo en la espalda, del dolor tiraba con más fuerza a los helicópteros al suelo, saltando de uno a otro, cada vez q saltaba a uno notaba el dolor en la espalda

-al próximo no me das- decía Shadow

pero cuando saltaba al siguiente le volvía a dar otro, los que podía se los quitaba, al quinto perdió la cuenta

-señor debería dejarlo ya- le comentó uno de los médicos al cansarse de que la doctora le pellizcara el brazo en forma de protesta.

-terminaré cuando YO lo diga, ¿Queda claro?

-¿Por qué no puedo esquivarlos?- decía Shadow, mientras tomaba aliento,- af… af… no puedo… respirar…- se paró otro helicóptero, esperando a que llegara el pinchazo, al ver que no llegaba se puso una mano en el pecho, sudando- este calor…- miró al piloto de la cabina, que le miraba con cara de asustado, al ver que se iba debilitando le iba saliendo la sonrisa en la cara- ¿te crees que por estar así te vas a librar?- le gritó Shadow

Levantó ambos puños para darle el golpe certero a la cabina, cuando notó el siguiente pinchazo

-Ñnn- gimió Shadow, aun respirando como podía dejó caer los brazos, la cara del piloto era de pánico, desde el momento en que levantó los brazos y los vio caer, intentó salir de si silla, pero le fue en vano.

Los brazos cayeron, destrozando la cabina y haciendo q el helicóptero cayera al suelo, luego Shadow se desplomó tras él, en la arena tendido boca arriba, el sol le quemaba los ojos aún cerrados, de repente todo se llenó de polvo, notó que andaban alrededor suya

-todo a terminado- dijo contento el general mirándole con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

-¿eso crees?- dijo Shadow intentando levantarse- u…- notó una aguja justo encima del corazón

-¿seguro que quieres seguir?- le dijo con sorna el general- si te mueves, esa aguja será lo último que notarás en tu vida

-…- Shadow se resignó y dejó caer la cabeza en la arena, de nuevo tumbado boca arriba quemándose con el sol, el sudor le cubría y apenas podía respirar.

La doctora que había salvado Shadow se acercó, la ayudaron y le quitaron los dardos que seguía teniendo en la espalda, luego que se marchara el general ordenando que lo metieran en la cápsula para llevárselo, ésta le dio agua, le secó el sudor y le echó agua en los ojos, aunque ya Shadow no estaba consciente, se había desmayado con tanto sedante, cuando terminó el reconocimiento de seguridad le metieron en el ataúd metálico cerrándolo con llaves alrededor. Y el helicóptero despegó.

Una vez en isla prisión, ya condenado a la pena capital, Gerald Robotnick pidió un ultimo deseo, que le dejaran ver a Shadow por última vez y que le grabaran un video, el cual se envió luego a la colonia espacial.

Gerald fue conducido a una sala, en lo más profundo de la cárcel, allí metido en el ataúd metálico seguía estando Shadow, el cual lo abrieron, Shadow tenía grilletes en las manos y en los pies, los enfermeros le ayudaron a sentarse pero dentro del ataúd, Shadow con los ojos entre cerrados, con la mirada perdida, parecía no prestar atención.

-me permiten hablar con él a solas un instante?- rogó Gerald

-…- el general que se encontraba en la sala se lo pensó, luego ordenó a la gente de la sala que salieran, se marcharon a una sala contigua que podían ver lo que ocurriera dentro a través de unos espejos blindados y cámaras desde todos los ángulos posibles de la habitación- que…- dijo el general a la médico que había atendido a Shadow

-perdone señor… pero yo no e he dicho nada- dijo la chico con un tono moderado

- es la ultima voluntad de un viejo loco, no le a importado sacrificar a su propia nieta por ese proyecto, quiero averiguar porque era tan importante para él

Dentro de la sala, Gerald, con las manos esposadas se acercó a Shadow, se agachó y comenzó a hablar

-Shadow, lo siento, esto no tenia que haber ocurrido así, pero tenía que hacerlo -se acercó más casi pegado al oído de Shadow- cuando salgas de aquí ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-…

-(voz en off)¡E viejo! ¡no te arrimes tanto!- se escuchó decir por megafonía

-…vaya, si que están interesados- se limitó a decir-…e…

Shadow levantó un poco la vista, parecía tener un poco de control sobre si mismo, pero solo pudo decir

-María…

- si hijo si- se echó a llorar- María… esta… muerta- lloraba con más fuerza- muerta…

Shadow entonces abrió más los ojos como si el efecto de las drogas hubieran dejado de hacer efecto sobre él.

-se acabó- dijo el general- entrad ahí ahora mismo y separarles

Los militares y los enfermeros entraron y cogieron unos a Gerald y otros a Shadow, los cuales le soltaron una descarga, de la que después de esta y un grito del erizo, volvía a tener los ojos entre cerrados, y con la mirada perdida de nuevo, pero miraba a Gerald

-Shadow, hijo mío- comenzó a gritar Gerald- no te olvides…

-¡sacadlo de aquí inmediatamente!- gritó un sargento

- un momento- le interrumpió el general- una cosa más, para que veas que no soy mala persona, vas a presenciar la muerte de tu creación

-¿Qué?-grito Gerald- Shadow no puede morir…

-cayese- le ordenó el general

-Por el bien de este planeta… ¡Shadow no puede morir!- terminó gritando Gerald

-¡Hacedlo callar!- gritó el general

Un puñetazo en el estómago fue suficiente para que Gerald se callara. Tras esto, el general dio permiso para que comenzaran, los enfermeros colocaron a Shadow tumbado de nuevo, le quitaron los grilletes de las muñecas y los pies, luego cerraron la tapa y la cerró el ordenador, el cual comenzaron a sacar el aire de dentro, en un monitor se veía el porcentaje de oxígeno que iba quedando dentro de la cápsula metálica junto a otros datos de niveles vitales esenciales para que se mantuviera la vida dentro de la cápsula, Gerald al principio no decía nada, solo miraba, luego mientras que veía como iba bajando el porcentaje del aire, cuando llegó al 15 por ciento se desplomó llorando la suelo, los soldados tuvieron que sujetarle para que no estuviera de rodillas

-Shadow era nuestra ultima esperanza- comenzó a decir- ¡espero que dentro de muchos años estés vivo para poder tener el remordimiento de lo que has hecho ahora,…- volvía a llorar- Shadow no debía morir…

-sacadle de la sala y llevarle a su celda-ordenó el general

Una vez Gerald fuera, el general ordenó que se volviera a instaurar los monitores con los verdaderos valores de las condiciones que tenía Shadow dentro de su celda, luego ordenó que se le bajaran todos los niveles al mínimo, no para matarlo, sino para dejarlo en un estado de congelación, algunos de los médicos que se encontraban en la sala no daban crédito a los que oían pero tenían que obedecer de todas las maneras, así lo hicieron, se diseño una sala especial en la que sólo podían entrar dos personas, el general y el jefe médico de la cárcel, por si ocurría algo fuera de lo común o en caso de emergencia.

-señor- se acercó el jefe médico- aunque los informes sean ciertos, el nivel en sangre del sedante en relación al tamaño y peso de su cuerpo es altamente tóxico…

-pero eso lo elimina la sangre sola, no?- respondió el general

-si, bueno… pero haría falta mucho tiempo…

-seguro que en cincuenta años ya no tiene ni rastro- le cortó de nuevo el general

Gerald en su celda al tiempo se le pasó al tristeza, pero después de la tristeza vino el odio, día tras día, el las paredes de su celda, escribía formulas, datos, con su ordenador diseñaba, al final, con un enlace que no pudieron detectar los propios sistemas de seguridad de la cárcel consiguió contactar con la colonia de nuevo, la colonia había sido cerrada pero no destruida, reprogramó el ordenador central, casi estaba lista su venganza, solo hacía falta que alguien consiguiera las siete esmeraldas del caos para que su plan se pusiera en marcha. Con esa obsesión de venganza Gerald se fue volviendo loco poco a poco, hasta el día de su ejecución, ese día le grabaron en vídeo sus últimas palabras:

"me habéis quitado todo… la colonia… a María… pero malditos humanos… conoceréis mi desesperación, conoceréis todo el dolor que e sufrido arrebatándome a mi querida María… en cuarenta y cinco minutos sabréis qué es el sufrir…"

"(voz en off) ¿Tiene algo más que decir?-… silencio de Gerald…- ¡preparados!"

Cincuenta años más tarde

"Alerta máxima, niveles de seguridad 1, 2, 3, y 4 han sido destruidos, impedid a toda costa que se destruya el nivel 5 de seguridad, repito ¡alerta máxima, alerta máxima!"

Un Eggcarrier se adentra en las profundidades de la Isla Prisión, el nivel 5 de seguridad queda destruido al ser introducida una clave, el Eggcarrier se adentra en una sala, en un ordenador pone en la pantalla "Proyecto Shadow"

-um vamos a ver que era ese proyecto tan importante en el que trabajaba mi abuelo, um…- mira el ordenador- "Proyecto Shadow"… introducir contraseña… M, A, R, I, A,… Maria

El ataúd metálico dormido desde hacía cincuenta años, se eleva, recuperando todos los niveles suficientes para que la vida vuelva a fluir por el organismo del que dormía dentro, la tapa se abre, totalmente recuperado se despierta y se pone de pie

-¿Qué? ¡Sonic! No me digas que hasta aquí vienes con tus jueguecitos… UM!- se fija- ¡si tu no eres Sonic! ¿Quién eres tu?

Mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y levitando con sus aeropatínes responde

-Soy Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog.


End file.
